Love Me Right
by Sam-DaughterOfPoseidon
Summary: When Percy meets his cousin's friend, Annabeth, he has an immediate attraction to her. Only problem - she has a boyfriend that doesn't treat her like she deserves. Will he be able to show her how loving should really be like, and treat her the way she should have been treated all along?
1. Party Time

Chp 1  
Percy's POV

I grinned as Thalia greeted me at the door to the apartment she shared with her friend. I had never met the friend before, but was hoping to. "Sup Perce!" She said, letting me in.

I smiled as I saw Jason, her brother and my cousin, Leo and Piper. Hazel and Frank were out on a date for their anniversary and weren't party animals, so they were excluded. "So when is everyone arriving?" Leo asked, taking a sip of his beer that was in his hand.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Are you suggesting no one will show up? Have you go insane? I have the best parties." She said, smacking him upside the head. He rubbed it and rolled his eyes as she stuck her tongue out, the doorbell going.

Soon enough the semi fancy apartment was filled with people, the music being played loudly. People were dancing, drinking, talking and making out everywhere. I, as always, perched myself on the side, my beer I my one hand and my free hand in my jeans pocket.

I loved watching people fooling around, just like they used to at high school parties. I usually blend in with the crowd, dancing and chatting, but some times, like now, I just chill, in the mood for good music and a drink, but no energy to dance with girls pressed against me.

"Oh, man! You need I come dance!" A tipsy girl said, coming into the kitchen and getting some liqueur Thalia had in the cupboard. "Body shots!" She screamed, before disappearing into the crowd, leaving me to laugh by myself.

I got into conversations with some of the people I knew, although I knew everyone here, and decided to dance a bit. I didn't drink more than two beers the whole night, not wanting to get tipsy.

Soon enough it was eleven thirty and the apartment was empty except for the lot of us that it had started with. Piper was sitting on Jason's lap with Leo sitting next to them. I sat on a single person couch and Thalia sat on the arm rest of it.

"Well, that was some party, right?" She said, grinning as tequila and cocktails got to her. She giggled, drunk as a skunk. We all looked up as the front door was opened. I felt my heart beta spike at the beautiful girl that came walking in.

I thought she had a heart attack as she stared at the mess in the room. There were paper cups lying around, someone had decided it would be cool to bring streamers, and, what I could only hope was a drink, was spilt on the floor.

"I said you could have a small party." She said, her tone angry. She wrinkled her nose as she stepped over paper cups to place her bags on the kitchen counter. "Ann, you missed the most amazing party of the century!" Thalia said, stumbling to her feet and grinning at her house mate as she walked back to access the lounge.

"You're drunk." She said sighing at my cousin. "Oh, come on. Don't be so serious!" Thalia said as 'Ann' started picking up cups. "Well maybe I would t be so serious about this if you had just listened to what I said." She said, her tone stiff.

Thalia tapped her chin. "You have a fight with the old boyfriend? I knew it. Someone's mad because she had a row with an ass." She said, grinning with triumphant as she sat back on the arm rest.

"You have too much to drink? I knew it. Someone's drunk because they don't like listening to their dearest friend." She said, mimicking Thalia and giving a sarcastic smile. I couldn't help my stomach twisting as Thalia said she had a boyfriend.

"And he's not an ass. He just makes things difficult at times." She defended. Thalia scoffed. "He is, with a capital A. If you'd only been there when Jimmy had that party last year and he'd been all over those chicks." She retorted.

Annabeth stiffened. "You know what, I'm not going to listen to anything you say when you're drunk, so don't even bother continuing." She said her tone stern, clearly mad that Thalia was basically putting out that her boyfriend cheated.

"Denial, the worst of cases you've picked up." Thalia said, 'tsking'. "What am I denying?" She asked, staring at her friend. "That he's a lying, cheating bastard." Thalia said, oblivious to the storm brewing in her friends eyes.

"Not tonight." She said, kneeling to gather the streamers, her tone softer. "Hey, Annabeth?" Piper said, standing to try and break up the mini fight going on. "Don't worry, we'll come by in the morning and help clean up. It's our mess anyway." She said, going over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

She stood, looking to see if Piper was serious. She sighed and put the streamers back on the floor. "Thanks." She said. Piper gave her a hug. "Go to bed." She said, pushing her in the direction of her room. "Night guys." She said, glancing our way. She seemed to do a double take when she saw me, but her eyes quickly left mine.

"You still love me, right?" Thalia asked. Annabeth sighed. "We'll see in the morning. You're going to hate me in the morning when I say I told you so and you have a major hangover." Thalia was silent for a moment. "Well then doesn't that make us equal?" She asked, and Annabeth chuckled a melodious sound and closed her door.


	2. Cleaning Up

Chp 2  
Pipers POV

I smiled as I arrived at Ananbeth and Thalia's apartment. I felt really and for Annabeth as she had to come home to a big mess. Jason, Leo and Percy weren't too thrilled about me waking them up at seven this morning, but I told them that we'd gave pancakes there, so they kind if agreed.

"Come in." I heard someone call from inside, and I opened the door. We came in, seeing the same mess that there had been when we had left. She came out the kitchen, a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Morning kiddo." Leo said, ruffling her hair. She glared at him, fixing her hair. "Again, we're sorry about the mess." Jason said, glancing around the place. She gave a little smile. "Thanks for offering to clean it." She said. "You guys want coffee?" She offered.

"Yes please, considering the help-" Leo started but Percy whacked his stomach. "Excuse him." He apologized, flashing his famous charming smile. She looked like she was concentrating. "Hi, I'm Annabeth." She said, obviously having never met him before.

He smiled and said, "Percy, nice to meet you." They shook hands and she got coffee recommendations from everyone before going back into the kitchen. We started by picking up all the rubbish and wiping off the tables.

"Uh, was this important?" Leo asked as she came back with our coffees. She put the coffees down and looked at the pages that had some beverage spilt on it. She rubbed her forehead. "Just great." She muttered. She put it on the table and handed us our coffee.

She helped by fixing up some food,- the much wanted pancakes. We looked around the apartment, double checking it was fully cleaned. We finally sat down on the couch, having been standing for a while.

We looked up as a loud moan sounded and a hungover Thalia came out her room. She groped for some sunglasses, quickly pulling them on. "Morning. I'm taking this chance to say I freaking told you so." Annabeth said

Thalia flipped her off. "Can I take the chance to stress the subject of your boyfriend being an ass?" She retorted, clearly not in the mood for jokes. Annabeth narrowed her eyes at her and sat back.

"Oh my word! Where the hell is that banging noise?" Thalia moaned, running her head, we all glanced at each other, realizing she must be pretty hungover to be hearing beating in her head. "It's coming form you brain, shouting at you for being wasted." Leo said, smirking at her.

I imagined her glaring at him behind her glasses. The house phone rang and Thalia winced. Annabeth got up to answer it. "Hello?" She asked. So done said something on the other side and she sighed. She took the call into her room, it obviously being Luke.

"Oh my god, when will she dump him!" Thalia moaned, groaning. "Come on he's not that bad." Jason said, and Thalia lifted up her glasses to give him a look. "Well besides the fact he's doing all the girls on campus." He said, furrowing his eyebrows. "Okay, he's terrible." He said, defeated.

"Who we talking about?" Percy asked. I forgot he'd never met Annabeth. "Her boyfriend, Luke Castellan." I said, giving a little smile. "He's screwing every girl out there." Thalia said, putting her socked feet up on the coffee table.

"And you haven't told her?" He asked. "Oh please, we've screamed it at her so many times but she says he would never do that." Thalia said, shaking her head.

I still didn't understand. Annabeth was such an amazing person. She didn't need to be treated like that, she was worth more than that. She was beautiful, smart, fun to be around unless she was in a bad mood - but she's only in bad moods after fighting with Luke. And she's been in bad moods more often recently.

She came back in, putting the phone back down. She came forward to sit back down but the doorbell rang. She opened it, us getting a glimpse of Luke. She sighed, pushing it closed, but he stopped it with her hand.

Honestly, I hated his guts. He'd tried to kiss me at a few parties before, while dating Annabeth. But she had so much trust in him that she was blind sided to the fact he was going around with all the girls.

"Annabeth, you're being ridiculous." He said, her still leaning on the door to try close it, but he had a firm arm stopping it. "Please, I'm being logical." She retorted. "Don't be like that. It's not like I'm asking you to jump into the fire." He said.

"We're not talking about this now." She said, attempting to close the door again. "You heard her, she's not interested." Thalia called, making Luke look into the room and see all of us here. He stared at Annabeth for a moment. "Fine, be an idiot about this." He said. He took his arm off the door and she fell into it.

She clenched her fists for a moment. She took a deep breath, up clenching them before walking to the kitchen, making herself busy, no longer in the mood for talking. "The only good thing about that is she'll be quiet all day and I'll be able to rest in peace." Thalia said, making me kick her hit her arm.

We soon left, Jason taking me out for coffee and the guys disappearing else where. I just wished Annabeth could find someone that deserved her. Someone that would treat her right.


	3. What Happened

Chp 3  
Percy's POV

I walked out the university lecture room, happy to be free for the rest of the day. I was tired of typing out notes and all that stuff. I walked out the front doors and strolled down the steps. I saw a familiar blonde slowly walking out the grounds as well, and jogged to catch up with her.

My first impression of her was she was a very beautiful young lady, and she looked very intellectual as well. And the. She had exploded about the mess in the apartment. But it was pretty obvious she wasn't in her best mood. Another problem was her being taken.

I can't lie, she's very breath taking, and she seems intellectual, and focused on her studies. But I couldn't help dwelling in the unhealthy relationship with Luke. I had only ever seen him around, never talked to him, but I found myself feeling defensive over the way he talked to her.

"Hey, Annabeth, right?" I asked, giving her my charming smile. Of course I knew her name, but we hadn't had a conversation before so - yeah. "Yes." She said, smiling. It was absolutely stunning, her genuine smile. "You're names Percy?" She asked, and I nodded.

"First of all, I just want to say I'm sorry about how you've seen me the two occasions you have seen me. I'm not like that always, I was just not in a good mood." She apologized and I chuckled.

"Don't worry, everyone has those days. I understand." I said. She smiled down at the ground. "So you're Thalia's cousin?" She asked. I nodded. "Sadly." I said, sighing. She laughed, making my toes curl. "She drives me insane too." She said.

I chuckled. "Hey, I'm going to get a drink from Starbucks, wanna join me?" I asked. She smiled. "Sure." She said. I smiled as we walked there. I opened the door for her and she thanked me, going in. We ordered hot chocolates and found a booth.

"So what you studying?" She asked. "Business studies." I said, and she raised an eyebrow. "You don't look like the type of person to do business studies." She said, making me laugh. "My dad owns a company that deals with investments and the stock exchange and stuff. I had to learn it if I was to be part of it, inherit it when I'm older."

She nodded. "Is it what you want to do?" She asked. I shrugged. "I didn't know what I wanted to do, so I guess it's not bad. And I get to see my dad more so I'm fine with that." I said, and she smiled. "And you?" I asked.

"I'm studying architecture." She said, a light sparking in her beautiful eyes. "Oh, and you enjoy that?" I asked, thanking the guy as he placed our drinks on the table. "Yeah, I've been dreaming of the job for as long as I can remember. Always loved drawing up buildings."

She smiled dreamily, looking down at her drink. "I used to sit on a neck next to a river back home, and I used to sit for hours, mastering drawing the Golden Gate Bridge, or would try drawing a block go buildings." She said.

I smiled. "You from San Francisco?" I asked, and she nodded. "Born and bred." She said, sipping her drink. We were silent for a bit. "So, you usually go to parties like Thalia's?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I kind of go just to have a stress relief. I never get wasted, or dance much though. More there to hang with my friends." I said, shrugging, and she smiled. "I absolutely hate her parties, especially when she brings them home." She said.

We soon finished our drinks and left. "So, I'll see you around?" She asked. I smiled. "Yeah. Of course." She smiled and said goodbye, walking in the direction of her place. I smiled and started towards my car in the parking lot.

~ Line Break ~  
Annabeth's POV

I sighed as I heard someone knock on the front door. I had just gotten to my apartment from having a stress free morning with handing in a project and having coffee with Percy and someone had to show up.

Percy was a very interesting person. I found myself opening up to his friendly, cheerful character. But I felt guilty that my stomach was twisting in knots whenever he smiled. Felt guilty that his laugh made my heart beat raise. I was in a long term relationship for Pete's sake!

I pulled myself off the couch and opened the door. I didn't even have enough time to register it was Luke before he pushed past me and into the apartment. I sighed, really not feeling like being in a bad mood after having such a nice chat with Percy.

"You know you're being so childish not answering my calls. For gods sake!" He said, pacing the room. I felt that little twist in my heart as always. "I'm not being childish. Can't I say if there is something I don't want to do?" I asked.

He ignored what I said, going on. "You know, you act like it's the worst thing in the world. You need to learn to get a freaking life, or at least live the one you have!" He said, raising his voice. "Be quiet. There are other people in this building." I said in a calm tone.

He stood close to me. "Have you been smoking?" I asked him, smelling the scent on him. "It's none of your business." He sneered. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why wouldn't it be?" I asked. I don't even know what I said, but he blew his top.

"What the hell! You don't have to know every damn thing that goes on in my life!" She shouted. I tried to tell him to calm down, putting an arm on his arm. He took my hand off his arm, pushing me away from him.

I stumbled backwards a little. "Here I am trying to get you to talk again and you're just being bitchy and judgmental! God." He shouted. "You know what, call me when you're done being so idiotic and rude." He stormed out the apartment, and yet again, I was left to pick up myself and carry on.

I didn't even cry anymore - what's the use? He played the blame game, pushing this onto my shoulders. How does someone that was so caring and loving become so crude and hurtful. What had I done? Had I said something that made him ℅ angry at me, or did I do something? What happened with us?


	4. Complications

Chp 4  
Percy's POV

It's funny how you can start up a relationship in a month. I saw Annabeth every week, always happy to see her smiling face. Screw her boyfriend, she was such an amazing person that I loved being with.

She laughed as we sipped our smoothie and sat on a park bench. We sipped in silence for a moment, letting our fun moment sink in. "So you can't join us for a drink at the Sundowners?" I asked again. She nodded, interesting herself in her straw. "I promised Luke I would go with him and his friends to watch the football game at one of their houses." She said.

I nodded. I tried resisting asking her about their relationship. It not only would make her upset but me too as I dreamed of being able to hold her I my arms. "You know, I don't get how you don't have a girlfriend." She mused, smirking at me.

I chuckled. Probably because I was dreaming of her lately. "I dunno, I guess I'm just look for the Mrs. Right." I said, shrugging. She smiled. "And you? You found Mr. Right yet?" I asked.

She stared at the people walking in the park for a moment, musing the question. "I thought, just maybe, that I might have found him. But I don't know." She said. I furrowed my eyebrows, my heart doing a happy dance. "You can't see a future with Luke?" I asked, keeping out my bliss.

She shrugged. "I can imagine a future with him. It's just not exactly what I've pictured I want it to be." She said. I raised an eyebrow. "Well than why are you still going out." I mentally slapped myself for being so blunt. I chuckled and said, "Sorry, not my place."

She smiled and looked at me. "I guess because we've been going out for so long. I wouldn't know if things get better, if anyone would still be there wanting me, so I guess I won't be greedy and want more." She said. She ended up chuckling bitterly at her hands. "But in any case, I'm not the relationship guru."

I wanted so badly to tell her I definitely wanted her, but that could only lead to bad things. So I bit my tongue, keeping quiet and just opting with nodding. We finished our drinks and she gave me a hug, me savoring every moment of the closeness to her.

"I'll see you." She said, smiling as she pulled away and looked into my eyes. I smiled back and nodded. "Don't forget, pizza at Jerry's parlor tomorrow night." She said, grinning over her shoulder. I smiled. Wouldn't miss it for the world.

~ Line break ~  
Annabeth's POV

I sighed, sitting at the table away for. The bar where Luke and his friend drunkly shouted at the television for their football team. "You idiots!" Luke shouted. They had another round of shots. I sighed, staring at the clock on the wall.

"Would you like anything else?" A waitress asked, smiling at me. I shook my head and smiled politely, and she walked off. I let my mind wonder. It's funny how when I did that it went to Percy.

His eyes, his smile, his laugh, his warm, comforting hugs. Everything about him seemed to soar through my mind. I thought of how he had asked me if I saw a future with Luke. I must Mohave sounded like an idiot, talking about all the rubbish I thought.

I wanted to slap myself for being such a numb head, thinking everything was okay when I knew it wasn't. Why did everything have to become complicated when it came to my relationship? Why couldn't he just be thugs I met on the first day, helping me with my bags up the stairs to my apartment.

"Yes!" They guys shouted, rocking me back to the world. I sighed, suddenly feeling angry at myself. I got up, shouldering my bag. Why should I stay if he's not even going to say anything to me - especially that he is drunk.

I left some money and left the bar, getting a cab home. I needed to get out of there. Maybe it is time to give up on him. But I still hold my fear close to my heart.


	5. Uncomfortable

Chp 5  
Annabeth's POV

I smiled as I joined my friends at the pizza parlor down the road. I gave a grin, smiling at them. Luke was ordering a drink at the bar. I exchanged hugs with all of them, tingling butterflies in my stomach when I hugged Percy. I cursed myself for feeling that way.

"I can't believe you invited him." Thalia said, glaring at the back of Luke's head. I just rolled my eyes, her hatred of him not even gazing me anymore. He came back, a beer in his hand. He gave me one of those 'nothing happened' smiled and kissed me.

Thalia fake gagged out the corner of my eye. We all sat down, and if felt really uncomfortable in between Percy and Luke. How come my keg never tingled when we used to brush knees and stuff? Why do I only feel like that with Percy?

Luke slung a casual arm around my shoulder, and I wanted to yelp due to him pulling on my hair. I decided I would just look casual as I changed to draping my hair over my one shoulder. I glanced at Percy and he looked up, giving his dazzling smile - wait, what am I thinking?

We all ordered our pizza, and decided to go play pool while we waited for it. The guys and Thalia all played, me being an arm sling in between turns for Luke. He played another shot and then joined me where I was sitting at the bar. He rested his hands on my thighs and rubbed circles on them.

"You know you look sexy in those jeans." He said, and I squirmed, feeling uncomfortable by his statement. He moved to rubbing my inner thighs and my face felt hot. Oh god, not this again. "Better yet, what you would be like with them off." He said, me feeling extremely exposed and as if everyone's eyes were on us. No one had even noticed the gestures, but it felt like they had.

He fiddled with my button, staring at my expression on my face. "Um, I think it's your turn." I said, trying to change the subject. He just smirked and turned to see the others still playing. "Jason and Frank still have to go." He said, his eyes boring into my and his smirk unnerving.

"You wanna get outta here? We could go back to my place, and maybe -" he acted as if he was thinking if the word. I knew exactly what he meant, and was luckily saved by Frank sighing. "You're up, Luke." He said. He slid his hands off my legs and turned to the pool table.

Percy came up, not knowing what he was saving me from. "Hey, you having fun?" He asked, grinning and nudging me. I put on a fake smile, still feeling awkward from the gesture Luke had made, and said, "Yeah."

We both looked up as Luke came back from his shot. Luke had an expression of jealousy for a moment before putting back his fake innocent face and saying, "You must be Percy?" They shook hands, Luke introducing himself.

Luke turned to me, ignoring Percy and just randomly started making out with me. I couldn't push him away and start a scene so I had to kiss back. He pulled back, and it noticed Percy had distanced himself from us all the ya to the other side of the room.

Luke went back to rubbing my thighs. "So, you wanna get out of here?" He asked again a glint of desperation going through his eyes. "No, I want to stay and have pizza with my friends and go home afterwards to sleep." I said.

He gave an annoyed look. "You know, you're such a scaredy cat you can't even bother to take a risk." He complained. "I'm not being a 'scaredy cat', I just don't want to sleep with someone before marriage. It's as simple as that." I defended myself, furrowing my eyebrows with a frown.

"No, you're scared to break your virginity." He said, rolling his eyes as if it were the truth, which it partly was. "You don't know what you've experienced until you've done it." He said, hooking a hand under my knee and pulling me closer to him. I felt panic rise in my chest.

"I could do you right now." He said, in a low growl. It made me feel sick to my stomach. But I held my head high. "Respect my values, because they're not going to change." I said, then slipped off the seat and took my drink with me, joining the girls in the corner.

"I though you were busy shoving your tongue down his throat." Thalia said, flatly as I joined them. I bit my tongue to stop from saying something back and just turned my back to her. "Thalia, stop being rude." Piper said, rolling her eyes. "Did you two have an argument?" Hazel asked, trying to be a good friend and putti her hand on top of mine. "I don't want to talk about it." I said, sighing.

It spoiled my whole night, and when the pizza came, I only had two pieces. I managed to slip away quickly when we were all saying goodbye, and escaped to my place. It kept me up, but soon I felt exhaustion take over.


	6. On A Normal Thursday Night

Chp 6  
Percy's POV

I sighed as I stared at the ceiling. I was lying on my couch, bored out of my mind and not in the mood for studying. I couldn't help but think of Annabeth. She was so beautiful, and such an amazing person. She always had my heart racing, and me smiling at the mere sound of her name on my tongue.

And I felt guilty for feeling that way. She was dating someone, and she was my friend, and Thalia's best friend. I wasn't meant to want to press my knee to hers whenever we sat next to each other, or want to lengthen our hugs, or want to lace my fingers with hers to see how they would melt together.

I was rocked out of my thoughts as I heard a knock at my door. I got up, running a hand through my hair. I opened the door, surprised to see Annabeth there. It must have been around six in the evening, confusing me even more why she'd come so late.

"Hey." I said, giving a smile. She smiled back, me having to stop myself from melting under her gaze. "Hi, can I come in?" She asked, pointing in the direction of my lounge. I nodded, moving to let her in.

She came in and put down her phone and slipped off her boots. She hung up her jacket and walked into my lounge, like she always did when she came here. She lay down on my couch on her back like I had been doing, banishing me to the floor. I could have sat on one of the other chairs but I liked being close to her, seeing all the details in her eyes.

I went and made us hot chocolate subconsciously. I put the mugs down and put down a pillow for myself to sit on and sat down, turning and looking at the side of her face as she stared at the ceiling. "What's on your mind, kiddo?" I asked, trying to lighten her intense expression.

She smiled softly at the Leo like remark. "What do you think of Luke?" She asked. She turned her head to the side to look at me and I thought for a moment. "Well when I saw him around without actually speaking to him, he looked pretty cool and collected." I said.

"And now?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows. I was afraid I had upset her by something I said. "Well, he just seems like he likes attention all of the time." I said, hoping she wouldn't hate what I said. She nodded and looked at the ceiling.

"And you?" I asked, trying to figure out why she was asking. She sighed. "He was so sweet and caring, didn't party much, studied and stuff but was still really great." She said. "But that was when we first met." She said.

"And now?" I asked, urging her on to hear what she was going to say. She was silent for a moment. "He just seems so rude now, and he practically parties every weekend and Friday night so I don't even know how long the university will stand him before they take away his scholarship from when he was in high school."

"He started drinking so much, and seems to be getting drunk so much. And he started smoking behind my back. He lies to my face, and he annoys me and makes me angry at myself and he's just - frustrating. " she said, staring at the ceiling and balling her fists for a moment.

She sighed. "He's just - changed so much." She said. "Especially the fact he's forceful." She muttered. It made me frown in concern. "What did he force you into? Did he make you do anything bad? Did he hurt you?" I asked. I mentally face palmed as I realized how silly I sounded.

She just smiled softly and turned her head to look at me, her right hand fiddling with the end of her scarf. "No. But he's been trying to get me to sleep with him. And, I mean, it's against all my values and I don't want to." She said, blushing as she looked back to the ceiling.

I balled my fists now, wanting to punch him for trying to take advantage of her. "Then why do you stay with him?" I asked. She turned so she was lying on her stomach and she looked at me. I didn't care if I sounded rude. She shrugged. "I don't know." She said, sounding so small.

"Annabeth, you're a beautiful young lady. You're smart, and you're funny and you make me smile. You deserve so much more, because you're more than that. He wants attention so he doesn't feel like such an ass."

I shook my head. "You deserve better, because you're worth so much more than how you get treated." I said, happy to finally get it out. She looked at me for a moment. I was totally shocked by the next few events.

She cupped my cheek and leaned in, placing her lips on mine long before I could register this was actually happening. I cupped her cheek and kissed back, butterflies burning deep in my stomach. My face felt hot, which I didn't understand because I had already gone through and finished puberty in high school.

We pulled back for air, and I looked into her eyes. We looked at each other, waiting for the other to say something. "I -" I started, but was brought back to reality by my self conscience. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. I mean, you're dating Luke - he'd kill me if he found out I -" I babbled on, nervously wiping my hands on my jeans as I averted my eyes from hers.

"Percy," she said, chuckling. I looked at her face and she said, "I kissed you. You only kissed back." I swallowed and said, "I know, but now I feel guilty because you're dating someone." I said, feeling worry overtake my stomach.

She was quiet for a moment. "Percy, I can't be with him anymore. I won't. And isn't that what you just said? That I deserve better?" She asked, guiding back my eyes to hers by bringing back my face with her fingertips. My skin tingled where her fingers hovered over it.

"Oh." I said, registering what she had said. "Annabeth, I honestly don't deserve you. You can do way better than me." I said, feeling the heat rise in my neck. She stared intently into my eyes. "What if you're my best?" She asked, quietly.

I blinked and the heat remained in place on my face. Suddenly I felt a little used. "Annabeth," I said, taking her hand from my cheek and holding it gently. "I think you might just feel like that towards me due to what I said about you. It's all true, and I do have feelings for you, but I don't want to be used."

She looked a little shocked. "Percy, I'm serious. I've liked you since we went for the coffee kinda date after we first met. I'm not using you - that isn't me." She said, me knowing immediately she was telling the truth.

"I really do like you." She said, softly. I nodded. "Okay." I said, lamely. I gave a smile. "Can I, uh, kiss you again?" I asked, feeling fourteen despite being twenty two. She smiled and slung her scarf around my neck, pulling me closer.

I smiled as our lips touched and I felt the happiness roll over my mind in large waves. It was slow and sweet, but assuring at the same time. She pulled back so she could mumble against my lips, "My hot chocolate is getting cold." I laughed and passed her her mug, joining her on the couch.

It felt weird now that we had kissed. Were we going out? Are we going out after they officially break up or are we starting now? I sided with slinging an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into my side and I felt joy fill every corner of my mind.

Is this wrong? Is it technically cheating due to them not 'officially' being over? All the questions slipped my mind as she rested her head on my shoulder. Her hair tickled my face and her warmth made my side burn even more.

"So, how was Uni today?" She asked, making me laugh as we eased out the moment and started chatting like always. We must have been talking a lot because next I checked the time to see it was seven thirty.

"I guess I should be going." She said, sighing. We got up and I walked her to the door. As she put on her boots again, I took her jacket. I held it up for her and she slid her arms through. She fixed the collar of her jacket, taking her hair back out.

I opened the door for her and she turned once outside the door. We looked at each other for a moment. I took a step forward, gently moving her mouth up to mine with my finger tips and pressing my lips to hers. She kissed back and we pulled away. She smiled softly at me, rubbing her thumb on my cheek.

"Thanks for the advice." She said, making me smile. She pressed her lips to mine once more before taking a step back and turning, walking down the corridor towards the elevator.


	7. You Broke Me

Chp 7  
Annabeth's POV

When I woke up, my lips still tingled from where Percy's lips had been. I didn't regret kissing him, it was amazing. I fell asleep with a smile on my face - the first time that had happened in a long time.

I somehow felt comfortable and protected when I was with him. I wanted to go back to his apartment just to taste kiss lips again, to feel the fire burn with desire in my stomach. How had I date Luke when there was someone else that made me feel new experiences and make me smile?

I changed into my jeans, boots, a long sleeve white shirt and my leather jacket. I tied my hair into a ponytail, not wanting my hair to get knotty due to the wind. I didn't want to wait another day tot break up with Luke. And I most certainly wasn't going to go to his place tonight. That's why I had decided to go early in the mid morning.

I walked into the apartment building, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible. I went to the right floor and walked towards his door. One thing I hated about his place besides the bad paint job and smell of sweat - the thin walls and doors. But at this very moment, I was thankful they were like that.

As I stood in front of his door to knock, I heard the laughing from some guys. Okay, I couldn't go in now because they were here. "So you still dating the blonde?" The one asked, which made me practically press my ear to the door.

"Yeah." I heard Luke say, following an annoyed grunt from him. "So you didn't sleep with her yet?" The one guy asked. "Nah, she's too much of a prude to let me do her, but she's gonna come over tonight, I'll do her, and than I can finally get rid of her." He said.

I imagined impaling his head. "And then doesn't that bring you to the end of your 'to do's'?" He asked, and something told me they weren't talk about the type of to do concerning redoing the paint job and getting a new light bulb.

"So you were with Angie last night, right?" The one guy asked. "Yip, and you have to give her a try." Luke replied. I felt sick to my stomach. I couldn't bear listening anymore so I rushed to the elevator and out the building, feeling like someone was suffocating me in there.

What the hell had I done? Why couldn't I listen to my friends? Now that I knew, I felt so guilty and ashamed of myself. It was my fault I was even still dating him. If I hadn't been such an idiot then maybe I would be ten times happier. Now I definitely couldn't stand him.

~ Line Break ~

I unclenched my fists as Luke opened his front door, the very one I had been standing at hours before. It was around six in the evening, the usual time I came. He just about shoved his tongue into my mouth as he pulled me into the apartment and closed the door. He pulled away and started towards the couch, giving me time to wipe my mouth off before saying, "We need to talk."

He turned around, looking slightly annoyed. "Your 'to do' list, really? Lovely to hear you also recommended 'Angie' to your pervert friends." I said, crossing my arms, with a calm, challenging expression on my face.

He looked a little nervous. I crinkled my nose. "It smells disgusting in here." I said, looking around the place that he hadn't even bothered to clean up. "And it smells like beer in here. And I'm not an idiot, I can smell the smoke."

He took two long strides toward me, standing a meter away. "How did you-" he started, but I wasn't finished. "You know, I've had enough of your excuses and harsh words and criticism. If you have a problem with me not wanting to sleep with you, deal with it. If you don't like something about me, then I wasn't the right person to date. If you don't like me, you should have said so." I said, feeling my anger seething just below the surface.

He looked kind of stumped that he'd been mouthed off. "I can't believe I even bothered trying anymore when you stopped months ago. Instead you let me wallow in self pity and broken self confidence and pride. I can't let you do that to me anymore, so we're over - but I guess we were over a long time ago." I said.

He stared at me then put on a sneer. "Fine - do your own shit. And when you try to get back to me, I won't be taking you back." He said, trying to regain his confidence. "I won't want you back, I can assure you that." I retorted.

"Well, who's going to love you now?" He asked, thinking he had made me feel small. I just shook my head with a pitying look towards him. "Somebody." I said, confidence in the word. He nervously shifted as he had been showed up again.

He made me nervous as he put a sly grin on his face. "Well I'm not done with you yet." He said. I took a step backwards to get closer to the door but he took one large step and grabbed my wrist.

I wriggled my arm, trying to get out his firm grip. He squeezed my butt with his free hand, and tried to pry his arms off me, but he was too overpowering. "I mean, you got in your bit, I get to put in mine." He said, sliding a hand under my jacket and shirt to rest a cold hand on my skin.

I shuddered in a bad way. "Luke, stop it." I seethed, trying to wriggle out of his arms. But he pressed me to the door and blocked my escape root by pressing his hips against mine. He slid my hands to above my head and kissed me, his usual sloppy kiss that I had always disliked but now hated.

He held my hands up with his one arm and used the free hand to roam my body. I felt panic rise in my chest as he neared my jeans button. I moved my head to the side to escape his mouth but he just started kissing my neck.

I managed to free my one leg and tripped him up. He was blocking the door so I ran to the kitchen, getting behind the kitchen island to distance him from me. "Luke, stop it. You're scaring me." I said, the panic very clear in my voice as he prowled to the kitchen.

It just made him grin mercilessly. "Even better." He said. I tried to run for it but he caught my arm again. He carried me, kicking and screaming, to the couch. He lay on top of me, blocking any possible way of escaping yet again.

"Luke!" I tried again, feeling a single tear slip my eye as I feared the worst. He slid a hand under my shirt, groping me. I tried yet again to push him off but he slipped my jacket and shirt off. I cried out, feeling the tears fall feely.

He started working on unbuttoning my jeans, struggling due to me squirming under him. I thought I might have heard someone knocking. But nothing happened and I squeezed my eyes closed, choking out a sob as he finally undid the button and pulled down the zip.

"Hey!" A voice shouted. I hadn't even noticed someone had opened the front door. Luke, as shocked as me looked in the direction of the door. A man, probably in his late forties, came towards us, and pulled Luke off me with one smooth movement, grabbing his shirt and pulling him up.

He wrapped his arms around Luke's waist, managing to hold down his arms in the firm lock, and pulled him towards the kitchen and away from me. I stumbled off the couch, sitting on the floor and sobbing in relief. A lady around the same age as the man came forward towards me, talking on the phone.

I couldn't catch anything she said as I was too relived and in shock from the experience. I quickly fixed my jeans and pulled on my top and jacket, pulling the jacket close to my body, feeling too ashamed that I had let him go so far due to being unable to fight him off.

The lady had finished on the phone and was trying to calm me down. I couldn't even look at Luke but got a glimpse of the man handcuffing him, making me realize he must be a policeman off duty.

Two officers arrived, making me realize she had called nine one one. I managed to wipe my face with my sleeve. "Is there someone we can call to come get you?" I half heard the lady say, still in shock from what he had done. "I - I-" I was stuttering badly and couldn't make out my words properly.

One of the officers took Luke out the apartment as the other talked to the man that had probably saved me from being scarred. "Percy." I managed to get out, handing her my phone with a shaky hand.

She called him, and he arrived minutes later. He quickly pulled me into his arms, and I sobbed into his chest. I sobbed due to relief from finally telling him we were over, for the shock of nearly being raped by one of the most revolting guys I knew, and because I was ashamed of myself.

"Percy, he just - he grabbed my wrist and I couldn't -" I started but he shushed me, telling me it was okay. "Excuse me, ma'am?" The officer asked. I managed to stop crying and wiped my face. "We are going to need a statement from you." He said, speaking gently and understandingly.

"If you could maybe come in tomorrow or when you feel ready to say what happened?" He asked. I nodded and he told me a couple more details about where to go when I felt ready. I found myself going to the couple who were looking at me with concern.

"Thank you." I said, swallowing hard as I prevented myself from crying again. The lady pulled me into a hug. I thanked the man as well, and hugged him. "If she's still shocked from the experience, please call me." She said to Percy, handing him a card.

He thanked them and walked me out the apartment building and into his car. I stared put the window as he drove me to Thalia and my place. I seemed to just float into the elevator, and down the passage, not really paying attention to anything.

Percy knocked on the door and Thalia came and answered it, frowning as she saw us there. We pushed past her, Percy guiding me to my room. He opened the door for me. "Change into comfortable, I'll come say goodbye in a minute." He said softly. I nodded and went in, leaning against the closed door.

I kicked off my shoes and pulled off my jeans, only bothering to change into my sweat pants. I hung up my jacket, hearing them talking behind the door. I couldn't make out any words, just heard mumbling. It was silent for a moment so I opened my door.

Percy and her looked over and Thalia rushed forwards wrapping her arms around my neck and giving me a huge hug. I was surprised but quickly wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder. "Annabeth, you should of told me you were going to break up with him. What if he had hurt you badly?" She asked, squeezing me harder.

She pulled back and looked at my face, the slight bit of anger leaving her face as soon as she saw my red eyes and my tear stained cheeks. "I'll go make you some hot chocolate. It'll make you feel a little better." She said, trying to be helpful.

She left Percy and I and we looked at each other for a moment. He came closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck, closing my eyes as I breathed in his scent and felt his comforting warmth. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Thank you for coming." I said, softly. He pulled back so he could look down at me. "It's the least I can do." He said, his eyebrows still furrowed in concern. "I think you should go to bed, have she rest. We don't have to even deal with everything in the morning." He said.

I let him lead me to my room and he pulled my duvet cover back for me. I got in and sat up in bed, knowing Thalia would be done soon. "If you need anything, or want to talk at all, please call me. I'll be here." He said, making sure I understood he would be supportive.

I nodded. He gave a small, encouraging smile and kissed my forehead. "Sleep well." He said, stroking my cheek before getting up and leaving. Thalia came in and gave me the drink, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Hey, is everything okay?" She asked, concern in her face and go her voice soothing and gentle. I shook my head which made her smile sadly. "You want to talk about it?" She asked. I shook my head and she nodded. "Okay, I'll leave you to some alone time and we can talk in the morning." She said.

She left the room and I was left alone. Why was the shock of the near rape experience making me feel so used and ashamed and guilty? Was it supposed to feel like this? Was I meant to feel all broken on the inside?

* * *

**_Drama filled action! Some of us forget every now and then how people are being raped everyday and some people aren't surviving the ordeals - so thought maybe just something to make us aware of being in a healthy, non abusive relationship is important._**

**_Would you guys like a chapter of the court case? they apparently have those, and I dunno if you guys are interested._**

**_-Sam_**

**_xox_**


End file.
